The World of Mikey: Episode 52
Today's The World of Mikey: Episode 52 (Things That Go Bump in the Night) Date: Monday, April 13, 1996 Sponsors: C, O, 12 Season 3: 1995 - 1996 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1996 {| border="col" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1"class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Nighty Nightmare" After eating a pizza Jon Arbuckle bought, Garfield has a nightmare about eating too much and turning into a monster. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center:|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center:|Cookie Monster sings "C is for Cookie" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text=align: center"|C is for Cowboy |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|"The Ballad of Sir Blunderbrain" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter Guy: O for Owl |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit talks about "same" by showing two identical rectangles. Cookie Monster eats one of them, making them different. Then Cookie Monster fixes the problem by biting into the other one. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|O for Orange |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Alphabet Chat: O |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A supermarket worker stacks 12 cans, which keep collapsing every time someone grabs one. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #12 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert explore an Egyptian pyramid. Bert is excited but Ernie is afraid. They see statues that look like them. Bert decides to explore a tunnel while Ernie looks at the statues, and then the Ernie statue starts tapping and talking to Ernie. But when Ernie calls Bert back to the room, the statue doesn't move. Ernie is scared until the statue starts singing "Rubber Duckie" with him. Bert doesn't believe Ernie, until he says "Bye-bye, statue," and the statue replies "Bye-bye!" and laughs... just like Ernie. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Count Lasagna" Jon Arbuckle tells the story of Count Dracula and his assistant Count Lasagna. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Wembley Fraggle sings "I'm Not Scared." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Tom and Jerry: The Movie Song | style="text-align: center"|The Alley Cats perform "What Do We Care?" frightening Tom. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count sings "The Batty Bat" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Garfield announces the sponsors and also says in a Dracula-accent "Bleh!". Then we fade to Kermit and a little kid holding the Sesame Street sign while The Count holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:The World of Mikey Episode Guide